Justine Hills
Justine Hills ' is one of the main characters on Really Wilsons''. She is the Arts prodigy.The only musical instrument she plays is the piano and she also sings. She is known as a ditzy, bubbly, and cheerful person who rarely gets angry. She is portrayed by Ketsia Mbemoti. C History Justine was born in Wings College Hospital. She has two brothers and no sister and is the oldest child of Mr and Mrs Hills. Biography TBA Appearance and Personality * On a few other occasions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. Justine also loves animals such as rabbits, hedgehogs, and any animal that is fluffy and/or adorable. In a way, Justine has become more ditzy, strange and somewhat cuter as the series progressed. In the first season, Justine showed some maturity and sense, but in newer episodes, she seems more childlike.' *'Eye Color:' Dark brown *'Hair Color:' Dark brown *'Trademark:' Ditzy and childlike demeanor *'Height:' TBA *'Weight: TBA She also seems to have a good sense of humor, though she often takes a compliment as if you mean it to be offensive until you clarify it with her. While Justine is very friendly, her sensitivity, energy, and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around without getting annoyed. Part of the dynamic she has with other characters is that they need to walk on eggshells around her, or else they risk getting her upset. Throughout the series, they fail to do so multiple times, although in fairness, Justine doesn't make it easy. Justine' s sweet personality has been displayed often throughout the series. She has an innocent demeanor and is often displayed as playful and harmless. While Justine is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic, and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and slightly naive. Despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Her fun-loving personality is evident in her frequent giggling and laughing. Her absent-minded character can be off-task and distracted. She can be very sensitive and her feelings are easily hurt, especially when yelling is involved. Justine is also very flirtatious.One of her flirting techniques throughout the episode is to flipher hair into the guy's face. Justine seemed to enjoy spending time with the boys and showed her naive nature when they kept convincing her to stay when she wanted to get back to her friends. Justine's dancing style is also flirtatious. Relationships with Other Characters Tba Trivia *It has been stated twice that Justine is bipolar. *She enjoys Sunday evening naps * Justine reveals that she enjoys to be tickled. *Justine says in Justine's Random Thoughts that she is allergic to nuts. However, one of her statuses later on TheSlap reads "Almonds are a girl's best friend", which may mean that she is only slightly allergic or is only allergic to certain types of nuts. Or she could really be allergic to almonds, because she was misquoting the phrase, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend," because she didn't know it was "diamonds" instead of "almonds." *Justine refuses to use "dirty" words. *Justice takes every sentence expression literally. *Justice has a wide variety of talents. *She enjoys telling stories to old people. *Justine keeps candy in her bra (Gumdrops, gummy bears, jellybeans, and licorice). *In Tori Goes Platinum, she had an obsession with TBA * Cat's five favorite words are TBA. *She is a very good singer but she says she's not as good as Summer *She thinks when you sleep in the evening, you are having a nap. *She as a purple stuffed giraffe. Gallery Click '''here to see the photo gallery for Justine Hills.